Haruka to Rin no Duraibu
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Natsuya no Isōrō Kurashi 夏也の居候暮らし |next = Isuzu no Heya 五十鈴の部屋 |current track = 遙と凛のドライブ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 5:29 |episodes = }} (遙と凛のドライブ Haruka and Rin’s Drive) is the tenth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Rin：There’s… still another 3 hours until we reach the training camp. You can sleep if you want, Haru. Haruka：You’re such a rough driver that I’m too worried to fall asleep. Rin：Heh, speak for yourself. Haruka：Beside… Rin：Huh? Haruka：This is the only time we can talk properly. Rin：Well… since I’ve been back in Japan, both you and I have been stuck in training camps practicing, I guess. Haruka：It’ll be like this until the All-Japan Swimming Championships. It can’t be helped. Rin：But what we did today is pretty crazy, huh? Haruka：It’s not crazy, it’s free. Rin：Haha, there he goes again. Haruka：They all worked really hard for the high school championship. Rin：Yeah. Since it’s the last tournament in high school. Haruka：It reminds me of us last year. Rin：Yeah, we were totally like that. We couldn’t tell when we were part of it then, but we were fired up, we were reckless, and it kinda makes you cry. It’s a Memorial Summer that we will never return to. Haruka：Waxing poetry, huh… Rin：Shut up. Haruka：But then, that’s what we were like. Rin：Yeah. It’s only been one year, but it feels like such a long time ago. Haruka：You sure you don’t want me to take the wheel? Rin：Nope, I’m fine. When it comes to driving technique, I’m better than you. Haruka：Are you implying that I have better swimming techniques than you, then? Rin：That’s what we’re gonna find out at the All-Japan Championships next week, right? Haruka：… Rin：Are you nervous? Haruka：If I’m nervous, I won’t sneak out in the middle of the training camp to go cheer for Rei and the others. Rin：That’s true. Haruka：Did you drive when you were in Sydney as well? Rin：Hmm… only on my off days. What about you, Haru? Haruka：I don’t get much of a chance to drive in Tokyo. Rin：You live in the city, so I guess you really don’t have to. Haruka：What is it like living in Sydney? Rin：It’s pretty good. I train with my friends every day, then we go eat after training. Haruka：So you made new friends there. Rin：Yeah. There’s David, Chris, Johann, my coach Mikhail, and many more. Haruka：Were you able to see a sight you’ve never seen before with these friends? Rin：Eh? I wonder… I probably did see it, but…nothing compares to the sight I saw when swam with you and the others, I don’t think. What about you, Haru? Haruka：Same here. Rin：Hehe. But we can’t stay this way. We can’t stay fixated on our past and be stuck in our memories, right? Haruka：Yeah. We will move forward to the future. Rin：Hah, you’re pretty poetic yourself, Haru. Rin：Actually, I AM pretty tired. We got up early after all, so let’s take a break. There’s a service area around here. Haruka：Yeah. Rin：Let’s nap for an hour? Haruka：okay. Rin：Do you know how to put down your seat? Haruka：Right here? Rin：Yeah. (silence) Haruka：This reminds me, around this time last year, we slept together like this, Rin. Rin：Huh? …oh you mean the hotel in Sydney? Haruka：My whole world changed since that day. Rin：And it will keep on changing. Yours, and mine. Haruka：I wonder what we’ll be doing next year at this time. Rin：Maybe we’ll be at a hotel somewhere in the world where there’s a tournament going on, and we’ll make the same mistake and end up sleeping next to each other again. Haruka：Never again. Rin：Hehehe. Haruka：I want to… swim relay again. Rin：Let’s swim together. But on the world stage this time! I don’t know what the team will be like, though. Haruka：Yeah. One day, definitely. Haruka：Rin. Haruka：He’s asleep. Haruka：One day, definitely, we’ll see a sight we’ve never seen before again. Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films